


Finding Himself.

by Renalafae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Umino Iruka, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Feminine Naruto, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Jinchuuriki-centric, M/M, Multi, Other, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Parent kurama, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sasuke is less of an asshole, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Massacre, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wolf Umino Iruka, wolf-Hakate Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renalafae/pseuds/Renalafae
Summary: UPDATES WILL HAPPEN ONCE A MONTH or so... Working 2 jobs and gping to college is kicking my ass.Naruto is chased from town and lives in the Abandoned Hakate Compound, while he's living on the fringe of society he learns from the women and men in the red light district.Kakashi comes home from a long term mission and looses his shit!





	1. Birthdays and Finding home.

Intro! Academy starts at 8 and before that is general education like learning to read and write and basic skills needed in school, but naruto will not have had those years because he will have been working in the redlight district, no I will not be having him as a whore tho! He will know a shit ton of things he shouldn't for his age from living there, He will be smart and the working Girls will have taught him Basic reading and writing skills that he runs with, also The Kyuubi will teach him things,now in this time there will be references to the Uchiha massacre BUT! It won't be what you think I am gonna make some Badass mamas in the Uchiha Clan! Now Naruto will not be in the Gen pop of classes as will be explained in said little fic I am writing, but he will have an education, there is Going to be some Occ personality and Lots of cross dressing and Homosexuality and references to it, if homorelations bother you dont read.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
This little story the main part will be taking place when they are about 10-11, there will be about 2-4 chapters before he gets settled with kakashi and Iruka, naruto will still be the youngest in the group and ya! See and read!  
\------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Bold is Karuma and Italics is naruto replying in his mind  
=============================================

Naruto didn't know exactly when he first talked to the fox sealed inside him but he knew he was young, little, barely able to walk let alone run from the abuse of the orphanage that was meant to care for him. Karuma helped him when they would poison his food or starved him trying to kill him off. Today his 4th birthday he learned that human cruelty was never ending, the matron of the orphanage gave him a backpack full of things and said never to come back, he had been kicked out of the only home he had known.

Running from the villagers and some lower ranking Shinobi, Naruto hopped he could make it he was so tired and this was the worst birthday that he has had so far he was hurt where they had thrown things at him and where the ninja had gotten him with kunai.

Karuma led him to a house, an abandoned house, Naruto liked it, it smelled like wolves and fox, he felt safe here, except he didn't want to get in trouble if someone came here saying it was there's.this smell made him think of his favorite missing ABNU guard he was kind to him when no one else was

“Kit” a deep rumbling voice called to him from within his own mind.  
“Yes Ruma?”  
“Don't worry even if the owner of this place finds you he'll be happy that you are here, he knew your mother and as far as I know, cares for you” sending affection though there bond Kurama tried to help the kit feel safe the amount of guilt he felt for causing this little being so much harm because he was trapped inside was enormous.  
Naruto’s small soft child voice spoke “ Okay ruma.. I'm so tired… Can I sleep yet?  
“Yes kit ,sleep. I'll wake you if someone comes” Wrapped himself around the young kit in his mind scape he made plans on how he could break free and kill whoever hurt his kit.  
Maybe he could find that silver haired shinobi that was around before. Grumbling and plotting he quieted down and made a purr like sound to sooth the kit

Slowly pulling himself up on a dusty dirty couch that smelt musty and vaguely of wet dog was the best thing to happen to him in the last forever. Warm and feeling safe Naruto closed his eyes let himself fall into a deep sleep for the first time he could remember.

==============================================

 

Iurka stared at the Hokage like he had grown a second head, shaking himself out of his stupor he took a deep breath and then calmly as he could manage, he steeled himself.

“What do you mean he's not been here the whole time Hokage Sama?” Glaring Iruka felt like slapping his Hokage, hard and repeatedly 

Smiling like he has the world's knowledge in his hand Sabitori he gave the young teacher a look ”Naruto isn't well liked in the Village so he created a false persona so that they couldn't see how badly they were hurting him they also deny him basics like food and clothing… they also chased him out of the village from what I have gathered and hasn't been seen in almost 4 years.” looking away he knew he had failed this child in so many ways, maybe he needs to do away with this old council and take the new clan heads, its wont fix what's wrong now but maybe it could prevent this from happening to anyone else ever again.

Iruka was livid, actually livid didn’t have anything on him and how pissed off he was at this village and his Hokage. He couldn't understand how anyone could hate such a sweet child, Kyuubi container or not, he is a bright and beautiful mind from what he remembered, when he and Kakashi would watch him on ABNU rounds. When he was no longer on the rounds he assumed one of the Sannin came back (sense that's what they were told would happen) to town and he was living with his Aunt or GodFather and was just so busy with his new family that he didn't see him around the village, much anymore, Well that shows him for assuming. 

“Hokage-sama” Iruka knew his voice sounded strained and forced he didn't care, not one fucking bit but he tried to keep himself together,running a hand over his face he let out a low and slow curse “shiiit” his lover was still out of village on a long term mission and he was going to lose his mind on Konoha when he returned he was promised by the council that Naruto was going to be taken care of by jiraiya and Tsunade and from what he just heard he's not being taken care of at all by anyone! “ where is Naruto living because his address hasn't been changed from the orphanage and he has yet to show up to a day of class at the academy” 

Sabitori Herzen was a wise man who lived to be old by knowing when and where to fight his battles, this he knew was a losing battle, Iruka in his own right was a Kage level shinobi and was completely vicious when it came to people he loved and cared for.  
The elder hokage stepped back remembering when Iruka tore a man's throat out on the battlefield for harming Genma. Sighing he knew this wasn't going to end will for him or anyone really.“He’s living in the Askens as far as I can tell but I have yet to see him and no one in the redlight district will give up one of their own or someone they protect. You know this as much as I do.”

Iruka froze, he wasn't even sure his heart was beating. a child, A CHILD! For fucksake! for how long? he didn't know…. lived in the pleasure district. how could anyone do that to a child! The things he must have seen and done to survive.. Iurka knew what it took to be a child in that area of town. Before Genma adopted him he was living there and working with Lady lotus.

“How many know this? How has Jiraiya and Tsunade let this happen? The only reason, THE. ONLY. FUCKING. REASON!!! Kakashi left for the long term mission was because he was told and promised by the council that Naruto would be taken care of by one of the two, Other wise he would have retired as ninja to raise him. 

 

Closing his eyes and taking a long deep calming breath that didn't seem to be helping any, he started to count to ten, Iruka couldn't look at the man in front of him, he was completely disgusted by him, he knew he would lose his mind if he didn't get a grip on himself “ you know I am going to tell him right? This is not something I will not keep from him, Inuo is one of his guardians… that he's supposed to live with if no one would take him. You know the only reason he left him in the orphanage as long as he did is because he was literally waiting to be old enough to adopt him and take him away from that shithole place.”

Covering his face with both hand the old man fucking knew, just knew this had Danzo and the council written all over it and he isn't a betting man, especially wasn't foolish enough to take losing bets.

Iruka needed to find his lover before he got to the Hokage tower or this will not end well for the village and any shinobi in Kakashi’s way or his.

============================================== 

 

Kakashi was looking for happy sunshine blond in the crowds, he had been gone on an over 4 year long assignment and missed his little self appointed charge, sense the council wouldn't let him adopt him because he was to young, same with becoming Naruto's guardian, but now that he is legal in civilian and Shinobi laws he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Being in Naruto's ABNU guard was the next best thing at the time and the highlight of kakashi's life right then since he couldn't be anything else to the son of his sensei.

Kakashi still had not seen the blond by the time he made it to the Hokage's office which was very unusual, normally the little blond would find him to make sure he was okay, he was starting to worry now. Picking up his pace the dog nin didn't even bother using the door he jumped right through the window in the Hokage’s office scaring all the ABNU guards in the room.

The silver haired ninja had a puff of pride, it soon melted into looking at all the startled individuals in the room with anger and indifference.  
“Where the fuck is my Cub?” the bite in his voice made everyone in the room freeze, the acrid taste of fear made his blood start to boil.

An angry Hatake was not something any of them wanted to deal with and over protective Wolf was even worse and it looks like they were going to get both. After losing his pack mates as a kid and then the yodimine Hokage and his wife that was a surrogate mother to Kakashi. It made his need to keep naruto safe, was and currently is insane to the point that civilians have gone missing and the even with the Hokage looking there's still nothing to be found or to be pinned on the silver haired nin.

“ The thing is… we are unsure as to where he is currently.... The Orphanage kicked him out on his birthday almost 4 years ago and we have been unable to locate him in the city… we are worried he left the village or worse…” Sarutobi Hiruzen stated knowing he was the only one in the room how could take the younger man if he lost it do to the loss of Naruto and that his words may have been a mistake seeing as it made the situation worsen.

Visibly shaking with rage kakashi could feel his body shaking, trembling and buzzing with the electricity of his chakra. Kakashi knew his killing intent was spilling out and flooding the room and everyone's sense, he didn't care!  
“You……. LOST MY CUB, MY CUB! I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP SAFE BECAUSE YOU SAID I COULDN'T DO IT MYSELF, THAT I WAS TOO YOUNG TO CARE FOR A CHILD! That I couldn't take with me or place  
him with someone else to care for! Did those LAZY ASS SANNIN LOSE HIM? Did they even Fucking show? ” smashing the Hokage’s desk with a well placed hit “ I'm going to find him even if it takes the rest of my life and you should send someone out to clean up the bodies of anyone who comes between me and finding him, I'm going to destroy them, get my fucking cub home! you fucking failures” stocking away the air around kakashi was so acidic with killing intent it burned the walls and wilted the plants in his path, the building shook with the force.  
\--------------------------------

Kakashi tore through the town spreading his aura all around blanketing the city trying to find the smaller one that his would ping off of.. Being gone on a mission for almost 4 years made him hypersensitive to what he was seeking. 

Finding Iruka Arua racing towards him, he could feel the panic and worry.

Summoning his pack he didn't even give them time to ask what was going on. They could smell and see something was damaged with Kakashi.

“Go find the Cub” was all he stated the pack spread out over the city barks and yips was all he was listening for.

All hell would break loose until he found his cub. The Demon Fox would have nothing on the carnage he would create.

\--------------------------------

Naruto was walking to the business Lady Lotus had him working in, he wasn't a sex toy he was a busboy! he cleaned up after they did business(gag), nothing really surprised him anymore he just wished his favorite nin would come home. he was tired of being alone, lady Lotus was kind to him, most of the working girls where as well but none of of them here his, they were to busy to help him with most things, he did learn to read from them though and learned quite a few fighting moves, a few katas, how to kill with senbon and daggers, kunai he found were to bulky for most female workers, and small decorative blades often put in the hair to look like a clip or pin were also used.

Lady Lotus was teaching him Katon and how to escape if he was captured by anyone, and how to find places to hide till it was safe also how to survive off the land and what plants could kill or heal.

Naruto wanted to be a Ninja! Just like the Dog nin, but better because he knew where ninja originally came from! And Dog who was kind and strong if not always smelling like sadness he was quite nice and the only one to actually care about him outside of coyote ABNU-san.

Remembering the conversation he had with him before the silver haired masked man left, naruto wandered if it was still true and if the man still meant it. He wanted a family so bad, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Hearing a yip and a bark he was pulled out of his depressing thoughts, following the sounds till he seen a little pug looking dog with a konoha hitai and a Jounin special vest,

“Hello shinobi-sama. Can I help you?”

Seeing the nin dog freeze turn and stare at him made him uncomfortable, slowly he started to back away then the nin let out a howl low and long that he could hear being replied to throughout Konoha.

“Pup! Don't be scared! I am not here to hurt you we have been looking for you. The Hokage has been looking for you as well but I doubt Boss cares about that.” Pakkun watched as the kid started to shake even more.

Trembling Naruto fell suddenly not having any energy to hold himself up. “ please don't hurt me, I can't do that again please, I can’t live through that again” naruto knew he was hyperventilating and couldn't get himself to calm down enough to breath properly.

The last thing he remembered was a panicked whine and someone licking his face.

===============================================

“KAKASHI!” Iruka yelled for his silver haired wolf, while running up to where he could see him. Iruka could feel him WAY before he saw him.

Kakashi turned to see his beautiful Mate and couldn't help but feel a little better, Opening his arms he let Iruka run into them feeling the man sobbing against him removed any good feelings he had “ruka, Ruka love, we will find him I swear!”

Burying his face even deeper into the chest of the only person he could love like this, he missed him so, he knew it was selfish but he hoped that he didn't have to go on any missions for a long while

“Kashi, I think I might know where to find him! If he's anything like I was at his age the women at Lady Lotus will take him in, he's small and unassuming they will keep him safe and kill the pervs who hurt him”

Grabbing his lover's arm he dragged him off towards the red light district., with a single minded determination, finding their missing cub. 

Hearing the Yips and Howls Iruka knew he made the right assumption about were the blonde bundle of sunshine was.

 

=========================================

Naruto woke fuzzy brained and in pain but only the back of his head hurt, which was strange because the last set of nin dog bit and tore at him till he thought he would be nothing but a pile of bloodied meat and rags. Looking around he was surrounded by fur and now that he smelled them, he knew the smell.

Noticing that he was awake the pugg? He wasn't sure, nin looked him over, and slowly got close to him, looking him over again to make sure he was okay, he assumed,now that he had calmed down he could tell there was not ill intent with the nin like he felt with the others when they hurt him so badly.

“Pup?” pukkan asked he was worried he would pass out again. “ boss and mama boss are on there way.” watching the play of emotions on the pup's face.  
” I know you don’t I?” unfocused and oddly and mismatched dilated eyes attempted to look at the others around him,reaching out he met soft fur” you smell like home and Inu-san and Coyote-san… is your Boss my missing Abnu?” the question was harmless but he knew when his boss heard his report later he was going to ache even more and blame himself for trusting Konoha again..

Giving a sad smile the best he could as a dog “ yea pup we are his Nin-kin, he’s actually on his way here with coyote-san.”

Naruto smiled and felt the world fade again” hearing Kaurama yelling for him.


	2. Talking things out... kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this being so short i haven't had much time to work on anything lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta reader!

Sasuke was watching his Favorite blond again(he's not a stocker despite what his older brother says… he just likes to watch the blonde) he was hoping to convince the other to be friends( though he was sure they already were) or come over and play with him again as none of the other kid wanted to because he was a Uchiha. Seeing dogs run up to his favorite blond fox made him panic, he could tell his brother was close he knew he would and will get in trouble but that didn’t matter to him, he had to go save his golden fox. 

Running towards the other child he prayed he got there before anything bad happened, to him, he watched and the other boy trembled and the looks of it fainted, coming to a stop in front of the younger boy he Growled till the nin-kin dogs backed away, whipping around he got into a fighters stance and growled even more at seeing to ABNU adults coming over at top speed. He knew after patching up the other enough that adults like to hurt him in all kinds of ways and never got in trouble for it.

 

Sasuke watched as they got closer they were no longer running having noticed that he was there guarding his partner in all things fun and life but they still gave off killer intent which were make the hairs on his body stand up in warning that this was not something he should be doing. He still didn’t care, he could feel his brother coming up behind him and interestingly enough his brother was not rushing or upset which meant this was someone his brother knew and trusted.

Kakashi came to a stop in front of a child in a fighters stance a poor one but one nonetheless, he seemed to be guarding Kakashi's cub from Iurka and himself, that a mused him especially once he came to realise it was Itachi’s little brother.  
“Cub, I wont hurt him, he’s my pack.” Kakashi figured he should try to be civil before creating a clan war inside Konoha which wouldn't end well at all.

Sasuke Glared at the man he hoped wasn’t lying because he knew this hopeful friend of his needed family and his own wouldn't let him take him in, slimy old bastards, “ don’t lie to me, none of the Adults like him and they beat and harm him all the time” Glaring even harder he looked at the smaller of the two adults that were trying to get his fox.

Iruka looked at the younger male before him, he could tell that he felt strong emotions for the little blond, smiling he slowly made his way over to the younger wolf hoping to make peace so they could help the youngest amongst them. Lowering himself to his knees in front of Sasuke he looked directly into the others eyes. Taking a calming breather Iruka spoke ” he is our Adopted Cub, we thought someone else adopted him and that he was living outside the Village till he was older, but we found out today that wasn't the case we were unaware that he was still here and we both love and care for him greatly I never would have let anyone hurt him.” staying still he watch as his words were weighted as if the truth could be pulled from his soul, and knowing the Uchiha it probably could be.

Slowly standing up straight Sasuke slowly backed away from the blond motoning or the elders to get him. Never taking his eyes off them. If they tried anything to hurt his most precious friend he would find some way to end them no matter how strong they were or who they were.

Iruka picked up naruto and held him close to his heart breathing in his scent, he felt his heart falter at the weight of the kid in his arms, he was so tiny for a 8 year old child, he looked no older than 6 at max and weight maybe half of what he should, Iruka turned to look at the two wolves of Konoha hoping they wouldn't kill each other. Tears flowing freely from his eyes he Looked behind the young dark haired male to see Itachi, he nodded to him acknowledging that he would be following them the Heketa compound also knowing that he would want some answers as well.

Kakashi held out his hand to the younger male in away that was placating and passive, seeing as he was obviously part of the blonds life he would have to get used to him being around.“Come on everyone let's go to the compound.”

 

====================================

 

The walk to the compound was filled with silence as everyone there held their breath waiting for the blond child to wake. It was Awkward for kakashi and his rage would make the blond whimpers and a thick red arua would shroud him till the level of rage he was feeling would lower than the red misma would curel around the boy like a big wolf or maybe fox, wherever the fox touched that wasn't the blond or those who where close to him would melt and bubble like acid .

Itachi made his way into the Room it felt oppressive even to him ,he was unsure How his Brother was Glaring at his Senpai and one of the elemental nations Strongest shinobi, like he was shit on the bottom of his Shoe glancing over at Inka he could see the man found the stalemate between the two amusing.walking over to the Low traditional table near the blond who seems to Be sleeping now more then being passesoout from fear of dog's and none Red. Light peoples

with a annoyed huff sasuke stared at the and the adult before him offered he did not feel threatened By by the silver haired man only irritated that he was trying to take his somewhat friend away from him," why should I shake your hand wolf" punctuating his words he shoved his hands into his pockets waiting for an Honest answer, and he'd know it the man was lying no matter How good he was, it was one of the few things he was grateful for his father for the man could Lie Like a champ with no tales that it was a false statement, it gave him and his older Brother an advantage over others.

Sasuke knew were they were, it was Naruto's abandoned house that he took over. but he had followed them here like it was his first time, him and Naruto had spent many hours running around the backyard playing and with Sasuke showing him different homework assignments sense he didn't have a home or guardian to take him to school and the others in the village just destroyed anything the younger boy bought for himself.

Not even looking away(glaring at) from the silver haired older shinobi, he began to speak to Iruka which was his school teacher and would be till he graduated.” Iruka sensei, you know the kid that I always talk about to you at recess?” he questioned and waited for an verbal answer because he sure as hell wasn't going to bow down to this man who was challenging him over the boy he loved….Pausing mid thought Sasuke put that bit of information on the back burner, it was something he didn’t need to think about right now or something that he didn’t need to realise at the moment.

“ yes I do, he is very smart from what you say and the work that you bring in that is his is always top of the class just like yours” Iruka had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he knew were this was going the dark haired boy talked about his “friend” that up until this point he had thought was imaginary and or just a self projection of what the kid thought was wrong at home. 

Watching Iruka could sense Itchtia moving closer to his brother hands raised in the air as if to snatch him away to safety.

Well” The youngest awake member of the room continued” thats his work, AND he couldn't read well till I taught him how, then once I did I had a hard time keeping up with him” the smug smirk and tone in his voice made everyone cringe cause he knew that they all thought naruto was fake.

Kakashi glared down at the defiant child in front of him he knew he was being challenged and it bothered the piss out of him, no one in years had done so and not over a pack member though he’s sure this Cubling considered Naruto his and that's where things get tricky.


End file.
